The Unbeareable Hunger
by MewsicMaster
Summary: Adrien is stuck in a depressing school, and misses his friends (and cookies). Once out of the school, he develops feelings for a certain pig-tailed baker girl. Knowing she is dating another guy, stays away. Unfortunately She is completely oblivious that the guy she is dating is a lying, untruthful, backstabber.
1. The Worst School Ever

Adrien couldn't wait to get out of class.

He had waited so long for this.

Adrien had spent almost four months at a special school his father sent him to, saying that it would be "good for his education", they used an old building that the principal held the school in each year, it was the last couple of days until he would never have to come back.

He didn't want to stay another day in this place, it was depressing. Created to look like a box made of cold, colorless, cinderblock. The inside was worse, beige walls, plain white tile floor, no windows. It seemed like a mental asylum, or so Jeremy called it.

Jeremy was the only one there who actually knew what the meaning of fun was. Being roommates, they were always joking around and goofing off. He had dark brown hair, and pale blue eyes. He was a little tanner than Adrien, 'cause he hung out in the sun more than he did.

Adrien found out, on the first week of school, that he played the guitar, ukulele and basically anything with strings, and constantly got in trouble for playing the guitar too loud. Until finally, three months ago, one of the teachers, Mrs. Howley, took this guitar away. Not knowing he had secretly brought a ukulele, and played it all night long for revenge, with Adrien laughing at his stupid songs. Like 'I lost Grandma,' 'The Dancing Potato,' and 'The Porto Potty Dance.'

The Porto Potty Dance was basically telling you about a man, who was at a baseball game and REALLY needed to go to the bath room. The poor guy finally reached the bathroom, but there was a line a mile long. So he ran to the Porto potties and there was a few people in line. He got in line and did the "Porto Potty Dance." Trying not to go to the bathroom in front of everyone, and did a little dance. It was the most hilarious thing he had heard in months. Jeremy kind of reminded him of home and his friends.

He could imagine the teachers, students, and his friends all standing outside of his old school. Nino, awesome as always, standing at the front entrance. Right next to him was Ayla, his girlfriend, and Marinette. Marinette was goofy at times, and always stammered when he was around, but she was amazing in her own way.

What was he thinking?

He silently scolded himself for thinking about that, it made him homesick. He missed his house, his dad, Natalie, Gorilla, his bro Nino, Ayla, Marinette, his classmates…. Ladybug…

"Stay focused," he told himself. "And just maybe I might not get too lost."

After class he met up with Jeremy.

Jeremy walked alongside him his red plaid shirt, over his gray tee, trailing behind him.

"Class was SO boring," said Jeremy. "I mean who uses geography anyway? It's not like I will need it where I'm going."

"Um, Geographers and sailors. And you never know when you might need it," Adrien said.

"Oh come on. You know what I meant,'' he said. "And you know I don't want to be a Geographer or sailor. Music is just calling my name 'Jeremy, come to me... Come Jeremy.'"

Adrien laughed

"Yeah right, and my name is Jagged Stone, and I would like you to join my band," Adrien said sarcastically between breaths.

"I'm honored," Jeremy said.

"Hey I'm going to study, in the dorm, wanna come or do you have any better plans?" Said Adrien.

"Nah. I don't need it," he said

"Really? We've got a report to finish," said Adrien.

"Well, on second thought. Maybe I might need to finish that report," Said Jeremy

"'Come on, lets go," he said.

On the way to their dorm, they walked past all the unsmiling, pale, vacant faces of their classmates. Only Jeremy and himself were new to the school, the rest had gone years here.

Adrien was glad he was leaving soon. This place was strange...

They finally made it into the dorm to finish up the report. Lucky for them Adrien was used to having too much homework to handle, kept them on track, and ahead. So all they had to do was finish the report and they were done, and the best part was they didn't have to present it! They just needed to turn it in.

The report was about any mammal they choose. Adrien had chosen cats, he knew it was ironic and it was just too good to pass up. Plagg kept teasing him about it. Jeremy had chosen wolves, saying it was his favorite animal.

Adrien and Jeremy spent hour after hour researching for their own papers. They occasionally helped each other out, but were too engrossed in their own at times.

Most of all it was BORING. At least Jeremy thought so complaining every now and then about the 'Hardships of Teenage Life,' but they finally finished the paper on time, and was able to catch some Z's before the alarm clock went off.

They were running.

Running like their lives were on the line.

If they got there right then, they would be only 4 minutes late.

It was the Door.

 **"** _ **That DARN DOOR**_ **!"** Adrien thought to himself, while turning the corner.

The door to Adrien and Jeremy's dorm, was just bad luck ever since they got there.

Adrien was the one to forget, he would have kicked himself for it, but he was too busy running for his life.

"We can't be late," gasped Jeremy, who was becoming frantic.

"We can't be late, WE CAN'T BE LATE," the ever so frantic Jeremy, choked.

Adrien felt guilty, thinking back to earlier that morning...

 _"Hey Agreste!" Jeremy shouted._

 _"What?" Answered Adrien._

 _"Did you forget to leave the door unlocked tonight? I thought you wanted to get there early!"_

 _"What?!"_

 _Adrien ran to the door, and tried to use his key to unlock it._

 _This was a constant trouble for the two boys._

 _Yes, the key went in, but it didn't turn._

 _The lock was stuck._

 _"Oh no, no, no, no!" Adrien yelled, while trying to force the key to turn._

 _"Come on! WORK!" Adrien yelled again._

 _Finally after a few minutes of trying, the lock finally turned and set them free._

 _"GO, GO, GO!" They had both screamed, sprinting down the hall._

 _To their almost certain doom._

Finally rounding the last corner, they reached the door.

They stopped and stood there for a minute to catch their breath.

Jeremy opened the door and they tiptoed to their seats, not attracting that much attention.

Luckily Mrs. Howley didn't notice their absence, and they had successfully completed their homework in time.

They turned in their report and sat down.

He was overjoyed when the school bell rang.

He couldn't help but smile as he was walking out of the school for the last time, holding his bags tightly.

He called Nathalie to pick him up.

" _Hello? Who is this_?" She said.

"Hi Nathalie! It's Me! Adrien!" He said happily.

" _Oh! Adrien! Oh_ _ **I missed you**_!" Said Nathalie.

Wow.

That was touching.

"Yeah! I missed you too! I'm finally out of School!" He said. "Oh and by the way, I **NEVER** want to come here again." He said jokingly.

" _Ok!_ " She laughed. " _I'm going to go pick you up right now!_ " That was one of the first times he had ever heard her laugh!

"Ok! See you then! Bye!" Said Adrien.

It had been nice to hear her voice, it had been such a long time.

He turned to Jeremy, whom was waiting till he was done talking on the phone to speak.

"So," said Adrien.

"So," Said Jeremy.

"When is your-" Adrien was cut off short at the sound.

 ***BEEP BEEP***

They both turned to see a cherry, red Ferrari waiting.

"Welp that's for me! So.. Um..." Said Jeremy.

"Here," Said Adrien, handing him a piece of paper.

"That's my cell phone number, text me ok?" He said.

"Yeah! Here's mine," Said Jeremy, handing Adrien a piece of paper.

"I'll talk to you later!" He said

"Yeah bye!" Said Jeremy as he ran toward the car.

Adrien watched his new friend get into the car and drive away.

 _Three hours._

Three hours he had been waiting for Nathalie to pick him up.

He had been dozing off when he heard the familiar honk of the horn.

He stood to see a smiling Nathalie looking at him.

He picked up his bags and walked over.

Then something happened he hadn't expected.

She hugged him.

 _She_ _ **Hugged**_ _him_.

But as fast as she had hugged him, she pulled away.

"Alright, let's get into the car. Gorilla is waiting." She said. Going back to her old self, but he could still see she was happy to have him back.

He climbed into the limousine, and sat down. Resting his bags on the floor board.

Nathalie climbed into the front seat, and buckled up.

"Let's go." Nathalie said in a serious tone.

"Good to have you back sir." Said Gorilla before stepping on the gas pedal.


	2. The Homecoming

Adrien couldn't wait to get out of class.

He had waited so long for this.

Adrien had spent almost four months at a special school his father sent him to, saying that it would be "good for his education", they used an old building that the principal held the school in each year, it was the last couple of days until he would never have to come back.

He didn't want to stay another day in this place, it was depressing. Created to look like a box made of cold, colorless, cinderblock. The inside was worse, beige walls, plain white tile floor, no windows. It seemed like a mental asylum, or so Jeremy called it.

Jeremy was the only one there who actually knew what the meaning of fun was. Being roommates, they were always joking around and goofing off. He had dark brown hair, and pale blue eyes. He was a little tanner than Adrien, 'cause he hung out in the sun more than he did.

Adrien found out, on the first week of school, that he played the guitar, ukulele and basically anything with strings, and constantly got in trouble for playing the guitar too loud. Until finally, three months ago, one of the teachers, Mrs. Howley, took this guitar away. Not knowing he had secretly brought a ukulele, and played it all night long for revenge, with Adrien laughing at his stupid songs. Like 'I lost Grandma,' 'The Dancing Potato,' and 'The Porto Potty Dance.'

The Porto Potty Dance was basically telling you about a man, who was at a baseball game and REALLY needed to go to the bath room. The poor guy finally reached the bathroom, but there was a line a mile long. So he ran to the Porto potties and there was a few people in line. He got in line and did the "Porto Potty Dance." Trying not to go to the bathroom in front of everyone, and did a little dance. It was the most hilarious thing he had heard in months. Jeremy kind of reminded him of home and his friends.

He could imagine the teachers, students, and his friends all standing outside of his old school. Nino, awesome as always, standing at the front entrance. Right next to him was Ayla, his girlfriend, and Marinette. Marinette was goofy at times, and always stammered when he was around, but she was amazing in her own way.

What was he thinking?

He silently scolded himself for thinking about that, it made him homesick. He missed his house, his dad, Natalie, Gorilla, his bro Nino, Ayla, Marinette, his classmates…. Ladybug…

"Stay focused," he told himself. "And just maybe I might not get too lost."

After class he met up with Jeremy.

Jeremy walked alongside him his red plaid shirt, over his gray tee, trailing behind him.

"Class was SO boring," said Jeremy. "I mean who uses geography anyway? It's not like I will need it where I'm going."

"Um, Geographers and sailors. And you never know when you might need it," Adrien said.

"Oh come on. You know what I meant,'' he said. "And you know I don't want to be a Geographer or sailor. Music is just calling my name 'Jeremy, come to me... Come Jeremy.'"

Adrien laughed

"Yeah right, and my name is Jagged Stone, and I would like you to join my band," Adrien said sarcastically between breaths.

"I'm honored," Jeremy said.

"Hey I'm going to study, in the dorm, wanna come or do you have any better plans?" Said Adrien.

"Nah. I don't need it," he said

"Really? We've got a report to finish," said Adrien.

"Well, on second thought. Maybe I might need to finish that report," Said Jeremy

"'Come on, lets go," he said.

On the way to their dorm, they walked past all the unsmiling, pale, vacant faces of their classmates. Only Jeremy and himself were new to the school, the rest had gone years here.

Adrien was glad he was leaving soon. This place was strange...

They finally made it into the dorm to finish up the report. Lucky for them Adrien was used to having too much homework to handle, kept them on track, and ahead. So all they had to do was finish the report and they were done, and the best part was they didn't have to present it! They just needed to turn it in.

The report was about any mammal they choose. Adrien had chosen cats, he knew it was ironic and it was just too good to pass up. Plagg kept teasing him about it. Jeremy had chosen wolves, saying it was his favorite animal.

Adrien and Jeremy spent hour after hour researching for their own papers. They occasionally helped each other out, but were too engrossed in their own at times.

Most of all it was BORING. At least Jeremy thought so complaining every now and then about the 'Hardships of Teenage Life,' but they finally finished the paper on time, and was able to catch some Z's before the alarm clock went off.

They were running.

Running like their lives were on the line.

If they got there right then, they would be only 4 minutes late.

It was the Door.

 **"** _ **That DARN DOOR**_ **!"** Adrien thought to himself, while turning the corner.

The door to Adrien and Jeremy's dorm, was just bad luck ever since they got there.

Adrien was the one to forget, he would have kicked himself for it, but he was too busy running for his life.

"We can't be late," gasped Jeremy, who was becoming frantic.

"We can't be late, WE CAN'T BE LATE," the ever so frantic Jeremy, choked.

Adrien felt guilty, thinking back to earlier that morning...

 _"Hey Agreste!" Jeremy shouted._

 _"What?" Answered Adrien._

 _"Did you forget to leave the door unlocked tonight? I thought you wanted to get there early!"_

 _"What?!"_

 _Adrien ran to the door, and tried to use his key to unlock it._

 _This was a constant trouble for the two boys._

 _Yes, the key went in, but it didn't turn._

 _The lock was stuck._

 _"Oh no, no, no, no!" Adrien yelled, while trying to force the key to turn._

 _"Come on! WORK!" Adrien yelled again._

 _Finally after a few minutes of trying, the lock finally turned and set them free._

 _"GO, GO, GO!" They had both screamed, sprinting down the hall._

 _To their almost certain doom._

Finally rounding the last corner, they reached the door.

They stopped and stood there for a minute to catch their breath.

Jeremy opened the door and they tiptoed to their seats, not attracting that much attention.

Luckily Mrs. Howley didn't notice their absence, and they had successfully completed their homework in time.

They turned in their report and sat down.

He was overjoyed when the school bell rang.

He couldn't help but smile as he was walking out of the school for the last time, holding his bags tightly.

He called Nathalie to pick him up.

" _Hello? Who is this_?" She said.

"Hi Nathalie! It's Me! Adrien!" He said happily.

" _Oh! Adrien! Oh_ _ **I missed you**_!" Said Nathalie.

Wow.

That was touching.

"Yeah! I missed you too! I'm finally out of School!" He said. "Oh and by the way, I **NEVER** want to come here again." He said jokingly.

" _Ok!_ " She laughed. " _I'm going to go pick you up right now!_ " That was one of the first times he had ever heard her laugh!

"Ok! See you then! Bye!" Said Adrien.

It had been nice to hear her voice, it had been such a long time.

He turned to Jeremy, whom was waiting till he was done talking on the phone to speak.

"So," said Adrien.

"So," Said Jeremy.

"When is your-" Adrien was cut off short at the sound.

 ***BEEP BEEP***

They both turned to see a cherry, red Ferrari waiting.

"Welp that's for me! So.. Um..." Said Jeremy.

"Here," Said Adrien, handing him a piece of paper.

"That's my cell phone number, text me ok?" He said.

"Yeah! Here's mine," Said Jeremy, handing Adrien a piece of paper.

"I'll talk to you later!" He said

"Yeah bye!" Said Jeremy as he ran toward the car.

Adrien watched his new friend get into the car and drive away.

 _Three hours._

Three hours he had been waiting for Nathalie to pick him up.

He had been dozing off when he heard the familiar honk of the horn.

He stood to see a smiling Nathalie looking at him.

He picked up his bags and walked over.

Then something happened he hadn't expected.

She hugged him.

 _She_ _ **Hugged**_ _him_.

But as fast as she had hugged him, she pulled away.

"Alright, let's get into the car. Gorilla is waiting." She said. Going back to her old self, but he could still see she was happy to have him back.

He climbed into the limousine, and sat down. Resting his bags on the floor board.

Nathalie climbed into the front seat, and buckled up.

"Let's go." Nathalie said in a serious tone.

"Good to have you back sir." Said Gorilla before stepping on the gas pedal.

 **Hey guys! This website wont let me post another chapter of this fanfiction, so until I figure it out the rest will be posted on another free website! If you guys want to read the other 4 chapters I already posted please go to Archive of our own .com It has the same chapter name. Happy reading!**

 **Ps. I had to space the website name, so you guys could see it.**


End file.
